The Color Of Love's Flames
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Roller Brawl and Blaze spend Valentine's Day together. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**The Color Of Love's Flames**

"Hurry!" A voice encouraged playfully as a couple Mabu placed some vases of roses on a nearby table that was filled with all kinds of chocolates and cakes. Chef Pepperjack and Ghost Roaster came out with more goodies, setting them on the buffet table before heading back to the kitchen to put together a few orders that some of the couples in Skylands had ordered to be delivered.

One order went to Rachel and Magna Charge's home and the Tech Portal Master was waiting outside when it arrived. "Thanks, guys," she said with a smile.

"Enjoy," Chef Pepperjack said with a smile before heading back. The last one to be delivered was to Blaze and Roller Brawl's room and he and Ghost Roaster wheeled the cart to said bedroom, knocking politely on the door.

"Come in," Blaze's voice called out and they entered.

"Special delivery," Ghost Roaster said with a smile. "I think your lady is going to love this, Blaze."

"Thanks, you two," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said with a smile. "You didn't pass Roller on your way here, did you?"

"No," Chef Pepperjack said.

"Oh, good. She's probably still dropping the kids off with her brothers," Blaze said. "Gives me just enough time to get things ready."

"With your ninja speed, you'll probably have it done in three seconds," Ghost Roaster said jokingly.

"No doubt," Chef Pepperjack said with a smile before they left to get the rest of the food ready for the party.

Blaze grinned and got the food set up on the table he and Roller Brawl had recently bought and then went to the bedroom, pulling out something from the nightstand drawer. It was a box that contained a ruby necklace that had a red heart with a rose engraved in it. He carefully set it on her plate before placing real rose petals all over the floor of the bedroom and laying out a silk nightgown that he had bought for his wife. Grinning, he carefully walked out of the bedroom, spraying a bit of perfume for effect before closing the doors and waiting for his wife.

* * *

Roller Brawl handed her youngest daughter to her older brother. "You guys sure you don't mind watching the girls for the day?" She asked.

"Hey, you know we don't mind babysitting our nieces," he said. "Gives us a chance to spoil them."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Boys," she said without heat, smiling.

"Girls," he teased back with a grin before waving one hand in a shooing motion. "Now, go on. Shoo."

"Go show your man how lucky he is to have you as his wife," the second oldest brother said, scooping up Viola and lifting her up into the air playfully, whooping in a playful voice that made his niece giggle happily.

"We'll watch these little rascals," Roller's third oldest brother said as he playfully lifted up his niece and gently swung her upside down, making her giggle as she looked at the world upside down and squeaked when she felt her uncle playfully poke her stomach, making her giggle as she reached up to playfully stop the tickle attack.

Smiling, Roller Brawl nodded before looking at her girls. "You girls be good for your uncles, okay?" She asked them.

"Yes, Mommy," Flare answered, giggling as her uncle playfully tickled her stomach again.

"Don't worry, Roller, your daughters are always good as gold," the oldest brother said before smiling at Azula, who looked up at him curiously before reaching up and gently touching his face.

"I know," she said with a smile before heading out and going to her and Blaze's room. Grinning, she entered, about to call out when a delicious aroma came to her and she stopped, breathing in the tasty aroma before seeing Blaze standing nearby and he grinned.

"Come in, my beautiful rose," he said smoothly.

She giggled, blushing as she entered. "What are you up to, my flaming fire?" She asked.

He grinned. "I can't dote on my wife just because?" He asked teasingly.

She giggled again. "You tease," she said, but then moved closer to him. "But I think I can get you back later," she promised in a low, seductive voice.

"Will you now?" He teased back with a grin before guiding her to the table. She spotted the box and looked at him curiously before picking it up and opening it, gasping softly to find the ruby necklace with the heart pendant and she smiled at seeing the rose engraved in the pendant. Blaze came up behind her, gently taking the necklace from her hands and moving her pink hair to the side before placing the necklace around her neck.

"Now everyone will know that you are my beautiful rose," he whispered in her ear, making her smile and lean back against him before she put something in his hands and he looked to see it was a medallion that was the Fire symbol made of clear crystal, but was surrounded by flames colored red, yellow, pink, and orange.

"It's a protective medallion," she said. "When you wear it, it grants you a protective shield of flames in battle."

He placed it to his chest and a ring of colorful fire surrounded both of them, making Roller Brawl smile. "No one will ever doubt that you are my flaming fire," she said, kissing him.

Smirking, he kissed her back. "Thank you for such a thoughtful gift, my love," he said.

"You're welcome, my love. Now, how about we eat? I'm hungry."

Smiling, he led her to a chair and pulled it out for her like a gentleman. Smiling at him, she sat down and they enjoyed a wonderful meal of barbeque chicken, seasoned red potatoes, buttery corn, and baking-powder biscuits.

"So, we have the whole day to ourselves," Blaze said.

"Mm-hmm," Roller Brawl said with a smile. "My brothers are watching our daughters and no doubt spoiling them to pieces."

"Which means we'll no doubt have a couple of munchkins bouncing off the walls from too much sugar," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said with a chuckle.

The Undead skater smiled and they finished up their meal before she got up and smiled at her husband. "Well, let's clean up and maybe we can grab some snuggle time," she said.

"Oh, I'm definitely grabbing some snuggle time with you," he said with a smile that promised a night of love.

She giggled before skipping to their room, pausing when she smelled her favorite perfume and felt the rose petals under her feet. She then saw the silk nightgown on the bed and grinned, going in and grabbing the nightgown before slipping into the bathroom to change into it. She peeked out to see her husband in the room and he had removed his shirt. Giggling, she stepped out from the bathroom. "Yoo-hoo, handsome," she said.

He turned and grinned at seeing her in the silk nightgown. "Wow," he said. "Even better than I imagined."

"Oh?" She asked playfully before sauntering over to him, running her hands over his bare chest. "You imagined me in this nightgown?"

"Yes," he said, his hands gently grabbing her hips and holding her closer to him. "And I knew you'd look beautiful in it, but you look more than beautiful in it. You look breathtaking."

Roller Brawl grinned. "And you have a way with words," she said before kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss and held her close before gently pulling her to follow him before he fell back onto the bed and she fell on top of him, still kissing him.

One thing Roller loved about Blaze is that while he was strong, he was also very gentle, a gentleness that showed when he held their children and when he held her in his loving arms. A funny thought struck her then and she giggled into the kiss, making Blaze look at her questioningly. "What's so funny, my love?" He asked her.

"Oh, I just realized something that made me laugh," she said.

At his questioning look, she smiled. "Kaos can't hold me the way you can," she said. "If he tried to hold me in a dancing dip, that little pipsqueak would fall down. Not only that, his arms could never wrap around me as strongly as yours can."

Blaze chuckled. "That's true," he said before frowning a little. "But that doesn't stop him from trying."

"And that's why he always loses," Roller Brawl said before smiling. "Now, we have a whole day to ourselves and I want to make the most of it."

"Oh, we will, my beautiful rose," he said with a loving smile before holding her closer and pausing a moment. "Can you reach the covers, love? My hands are glued to your hips and don't want to move."

Giggling as she knew he was playing, she reached back and grabbed the covers before covering them both, the outside world none of their concern as the two lovers snuggled into each other's arms, kissing and holding onto each other, the aroma of the perfume and rose petals heightening their senses to the point that they became deeply lost in their deep, everlasting love.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
